


Precious Light

by HumanizedSerenity



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Self Loathing, character analysis fic, minor background relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanizedSerenity/pseuds/HumanizedSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at his young age Vincent had been responsible for many deaths; he himself had been the one to personally execute many of them. He bribed people, corrupted them, destroyed their livelihoods, all at the Queen's command. He was the master of England's Underworld, the one that kept all those scums in check… He knew of awful things that were being done, of illegal dealings, of murderers and other despicable things, yet he only bothered with them if their doings became too obvious for those in the light. Vincent lived in a dark world; he was born to it, born to rule it, and that made him filthiest scum of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal headcanon for Vincent Phantomhive, as of the time when only 86 chapters have been translated into English online
> 
> I came up with the idea of writing something like this months ago, but I never thought I would actually do it (or at least, not so soon)… But then the recent chapters made me want to write it and upload it as soon as possible, since it appears that soon we will be having more information on Vincent, and I wanted to have this out before this headcanon became an "alternative character interpretation"
> 
> I guess this could be considered a prequel to my SebCiel fanfic, Dark Path, which is also a headcanon/character(or relationship) analysis…
> 
> Warnings: Canon character death, and references to violence
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the way these words were arranged.

The first time he saw her he felt as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs with a strong and unforgiving punch. For a second it was like Vincent Phantomhive could not remember how to breathe. Luckily, years of training, years of being the heir of the Phantomhive family, had allowed him to maintain his mask, not a sign of his fast beating heart shown on his face.

She was beautiful; the most beautiful human Vincent had ever seen. Her skin looked much like one of a porcelain doll, so pale, delicate, and flawless. The honey color of her hair complemented her stunning blue eyes, making him think of the days in his childhood when his mother would take him and his sister to the gardens so they could have honey-sweeten tea and honey cakes under the rare blue sky of late summer's evening.

It was not her appearance alone that captivated him, though. Before even speaking a word to Rachel, Vincent felt as if an unseen force pulled him towards her, creating a strong, undeniable need to be in her presence. She was like the sun, radiant and oh-so-beautiful, and Vincent was like some poor earthly creature that needed her presence, needed her light in order to survive.

Yes, that must have been it. Vincent was a creature of darkness after all; a being meant to lurk in the cold shadows, dealing with the scum society had to offer, while Rachel was this beautiful light; this innocent and pure ray of sun that had the misfortune of crossing his sinful path. Her radiance stunned him while her kind smile made him feel warm for the first time in years; a warmth that had been forgotten long ago, when the weight of his position became less of the dream Vincent believed it to be, and more like the curse it truly was. Darkness, sin, blood, and filth… Those were the things that thrived in the world he was forced to inhabit; the cold and unforgiving world he belonged in…

It was only natural, then, that one such as himself, one so tainted, would crave the innocence and light that Rachel gave off; the dark and twisted will always crave the kind and beautiful, in order to feel, even for a slight second, that which they could never have.

Vincent knew, that day, that he would have to see her again. They had talked only for a brief moment before her father guided him away, and yet she occupied his every thought. When he returned to his mansion, all he could think about was her; how much he needed to see her, how he needed to hear her laugh again… How he craved, how he needed, her vibrant presence. He was like an addict in need of his drug; an animal, in desperate need for the light that kept it sane.

The second time they met, her father was running late, and Angelina, her younger sister, was busy with her studies, allowing them some privacy. She took him to the gardens to look at roses while the servants prepared tea and lemon cake for them to share. She walked with grace, talking about the flowers she adored and books she had read, and he could not help but hang on to her every word, for she did not shy away from expressing her thoughts and emotions with her voice. When excited, her voice would become a pitch higher, her words would come fast, as if tied to one another with no separation; when thoughtful, her voice would lower, and he had to get closer so he could better hear her musings. Vincent knew that there would never be a song that would entice him more than the sound of Rachel's sweet voice.

Her intelligence was another aspect of her person that Vincent had grown to treasure. She was eloquent, perfectly phrasing the complex thoughts that her brilliant mind would conjure with ease. It was an intelligence that went beyond that of a good education; one that was not a simple replica of books and teachings from tutors. Vincent could see that everything she believed, every word she spoke, every thought she formed, had been deliberated carefully, so make it her own.

Her kindness and passion had also awed him. As the servant informed that their tea was ready, Rachel smiled and thanked the person as one would a close friend who had done her a favor. As they ate their cake, Rachel expressed her outrage at the conditions of workhouses and the mistreat of those in the lower class. She spoke of human rights, of gender equality, of how England exploited other countries with no consideration for the people's culture or their needs, with the indignation of one who truly cared for those being afflicted with such injustice.

Minute by minute, second by second, Vincent could feel himself falling more and more in love with her. He could feel that pull, that attraction, growing stronger, so strong that it reached the point of being utterly unbearable. That bright light Rachel's presence emitted had, in two short meetings, become essential for his survival.

As they parted that day, she promised to write, and Vincent left with his own promise of a new meeting soon.

And as per her word, they began to exchange letters, began to meet more and more often. He would prioritize writing to her, and would send gifts, anything from flowers and books to expensive jewelry and exotic sweets, as often as possible. At a formal event, she would dance with him alone, granting him her undivided attention. Whenever he visited her father, he would always make time to talk to her, no matter how preceding the matters were. It was clear to all that they were courting, that they were madly in love, the way one would find only in novels and legends of old. And yet, Vincent never asked for her hand in marriage.

It was not as if the idea had not crossed his mind. He thought about it every second of every day. When his sister had her first child, Edward, his joy over having a beautiful nephew was quickly replaced with thoughts of one day holding his and Rachel's child. At night, in his large room, loneliness would overwhelm him, and he would picture Rachel, beautiful Rachel, in his arms, sleeping like the angel of light she was, keeping all that was dark and filthy away. He longed to see portraits of a family they would create together hanging in the walls of the Phantomhive mansion; longed for having Tanaka call "My Lady", and also longed for being able to see her and be in her presence every minute of every day.

But how could he ever do such thing? How could he, the Queen's Watchdog, ever marry one as pure and innocent, as kind and good, as Rachel? Even at his young age Vincent had been responsible for many deaths; he himself had been the one to personally execute many of them. He bribed people, corrupted them, destroyed their livelihoods, all at the Queen's command. He was the master of England's Underworld, the one that kept all those scums in check… He knew of awful things that were being done, of illegal dealings, of murderers and other despicable things, yet he only bothered with them if their doings became too obvious for those in the light. Vincent lived in a dark world; he was born to it, born to rule it, and that made him filthiest scum of them all.

Vincent Phantomhive was a sinful and tainted being… How could he ever consider dragging kind and innocent Rachel to a world of dark and coldness? How dare he even dream of corrupting her that way? Of trying to extinguish her radiant light?

No, such thing would never do… The only choice he had would be to content himself with basking in her presence, giving in to the indulgence as long as he could. It would hurt, to see her marry someone else, but he had promised himself, vowed the day he realized his love for her, that he would protect her until his death, and that protection included protecting her light from his darkness.

Rachel was not like other women, though. She was smart, beautiful, kind… But also determined. She would not patiently wait for what she wanted to be given to her when it was perfectly within her grasp to obtain it at that very moment. Vincent had never meant for it to happen, but Rachel, sweet and caring Rachel, came to reciprocate his feelings. He could never tell if this was a blessing or a curse, for although knowing his beloved treasured him as he did her, the separation he purposely placed between them for her protection hurt beyond the measure of words when accompanied by the knowledge that they both wished to break it.

It was a year and a few months after their first meeting that she approached him, confronting him about marriage with a boldness that one would rarely find in a lady of such high class; though it was one of the traits Vincent dearly loved in her. With her hands placed on her hips, and with an expression of exasperation, she asked why he never proposed, why he never asked her father for her hand, not being satisfied with any of the excuses he tried to give her.

"You love me, Vincent, I know you do. And I love you as well. So why do you resist our union so much?"

He had looked away, ashamed. For all his talents, all his power in the Underworld, Vincent was just as any other man when in her presence.

"Is it because…" she continued "You are the Queen's Watchdog?"

When he turned his head, shocked that she knew of his title, she gave him a look he had never received from anyone else; a look that contained love, understanding, and a certain degree of melancholy, perhaps even pity, that extended to her smile.

"I am not an idiot, Vincent. I know my father's business, and I know of the Phantomhive's connections to the Queen. I have worked it out for myself and kept quiet, for I knew I could only know of such things if I was directly involved with them… But I will not let this Underworld, and your role in it, get in the way of our happiness." She took his hand, and caressed his fingers, examining them with those stunning eyes of her "I know I am not what a Phantomhive woman should be. My asthma does not allow me to be strong like your sister or your mother, and my health is poor" he tried to protest, to tell her that she was perfect and he would have never wanted her any other way, but she ignored him, as she often would whenever he tried to compliment her "But I will do my best as a Phantomhive, and help you carry this burden in whatever way I can."

As he stared at her, his mouth slightly agape, he could fell himself falling deeper and faster; falling for her more than he ever thought possible.

"So please, Vincent, marry me." She finally looked away from his fingers to his eyes, smiling brightly "Give me the honor of carrying the Phantomhive name"

"It's really not an honor." Was all he could manage to say, "Not an honor at all."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Their wedding had been beautiful, better than he had ever imagined. Rachel's light did not diminish when she officially entered the world of darkness and sin. She shone brighter than the sun in her wedding dress, creating a warmth that enveloped his heart and made him believe that perhaps a person like him, a person so tainted and so filthy, could be deserving of happiness. That night, when they gave themselves to each other for the first time, when she gave her maidenhood to him, she seemed to only shine brighter.

It dwelled on him, as she fell asleep in his arms, that all his worries had been for naught; Rachel's radiance, was too bright and pure, too strong, to be corrupted by sinful existence.

In fact, her light was capable not only of fighting his darkness, but it was also powerful enough to overcoming it. Yes, he still had to do and deal with awful and unspeakable things, but being with Rachel made everything easier. She helped him carry his burden, offered advice whenever needed, never losing her innocence, kindness, or shine. Slowly he allowed himself to see things like her; allowing his previously cold heart to melt… He started to change for the better. Sure, as Vincent Phantomhive, Earl Phantomhive and the Queen's Watchdog, he was still feared by those of the Underworld, still commander of the darkness of England, he was still merciless to the enemies of the Royal Family, and his hands were still drenched in blood… But thanks to Rachel, he started to look at his job in a different perspective: No longer was he the Queen's loyal Dog, but instead he was the protector of England's innocents; the protector of England's lights.

Many times Rachel had called him the secret knight of England… Now, thanks to her, he thought maybe she was right.

At the time, he thought he could not be happier… And then, Ciel came into their lives.

Every day he would remember how his heart seemed ready to burst with love and joy as he first laid eyes on his beloved son. That day, as he looked at the little baby, so small and delicate in Rachel's arms, Vincent knew that the happiness he had before was nothing compared to the one that Ciel's existence had brought him.

Ciel… So small, so delicate, and vulnerable, and innocent… He carried the same light Rachel did. He shone just like her: radiant and beautiful. Vincent could not comprehend how someone as tainted as he could have possibly assisted in the creation of such a perfect and beautiful human being. Whenever he visited his small son in his crib, he would be filled with wonder at how perfect Ciel was; how he shone brighter than a thousand suns combined. In the short amount of time he had spent on this Earth, Ciel had managed to become the most important thing in Vincent's life. He became the single thing that the Earl who so despised senseless violence would destroy the universe to protect.

Ciel was his most precious light… And Vincent would make sure that his light, this light that became more essential to him than oxygen, would never fade.

Maybe that is why he became more ruthless. If Vincent had it his way, his son would never become the Queen's Watchdog. The last thing he wanted was for his beloved Ciel to enter this world of shadows; the thought of him following this dark path, one that led to little happiness and even less peace of mind, the image of Ciel being forced to rule that twisted world, stripped of his innocence, was enough to make his blood boil with rage and his heart ache with unspeakable sadness. This evil he was forced to live with should never come close of touching Ciel… Vincent knew that he wanted to, no, needed to exterminate every scum and wipe this world clean so he could protect his precious and delicate Ciel.

As the years went by, his resolution only grew stronger. The fear those of the Underworld felt at the mention of his name before was nothing compared to the unadulterated terror that filled their souls after Ciel's birth. His hands became less clean by the second, and the darkness Rachel's light had pushed out of his being had not only returned, but grew stronger than ever… Only he didn't care about it anymore; in Vincent's mind, he could become as dark and twisted as the foulest demon in hell, if it meant that Ciel's light would be protected.

Seeing him and Rachel everyday made his sins worth it. As he came back from a difficult assignment, all he needed to do was look at his beautiful wife and his precious son, and he knew he would be ready to kill a thousand sinful beings if it meant protecting those he loved the most.

Vincent did not need to have a light of his own, for he had God's most beautiful creations to provide him with what he could never be.

Much like Rachel, Ciel's light never diminished as he grew older. The child was still as sweet and innocent as ever. Sometimes during thunderstorms Ciel would come to their room and sleep in their bed, seeking comfort from the loud noises. Vincent knew that storms were of little harm to his son, yet, as he held him close, he would wish for the power to eliminate them as well, so Ciel could have the peaceful and careless slumber he so deserved.

Vincent despised the idea of Ciel being afraid. Whenever he caught a glimpse of his son, whenever he saw the boy following Rachel, or whenever he ran into his arms when he arrived, Vincent would know he would never be as happy as he was with Ciel in his life, safe and happy.

Which is why nothing could ever make Vincent forget the first time someone attempted to kidnap Ciel. The absolute panic and terror he felt when Lizzie asked for Ciel, and he and Rachel discovered that their son was not with Ann as they originally believed was not something that time could erase from his memories.

It was during Edward's birthday party, and Ciel was but six years old, running around the gardens with the other children as the adults conversed with each other, all enjoying the rare English sun.

At first, they did not think that someone had taken Ciel; the Midford Estate was big, and Ciel was a curious, but sick child. His poor health allowed him very little time outside the Phantomhive mansion, so whenever the opportunity presented itself, Ciel was eager to explore territories that were not as familiar to him as the Phantomhive's property.

They believed, at first, that while playing in the gardens, far from adult supervision, he must have wandered off gotten lost. That did not ease Vincent and Rachel's fear, however. Images of Ciel falling into the nearby river and being carried away by the strong currents, or of him encountering a dangerous wild animal and being unable to protect himself played through their minds as the two of them raced to the forest that was still part of his sister's lands, yelling their son's name with all the air their lungs would allow them to use. In the midst of his panic, Vincent forgot to worry about Rachel fragile health, for his mind could only think of his son and how no one knew where that six year old child, that six year old child that had become the key for his happiness, the light in his world of evil, was. Clarity and reason escaped him at that moment, though he was able to reach one epiphany: When it came to Ciel's safety and happiness, Vincent would never be able to keep his composure.

After just a few minutes Frances, Alexis, and Diedrich were able to stop his frantic running, snapping him back to reality. As he became aware of the sound of Rachel's crying and Ann's comforting words, dread started to fill his heart. Rachel, his strong and ever optimistic Rachel, was no longer calling out their son's name, but crying, despair clear in her sobs. The scenarios his mind had entertained before paled in comparison to the newly conjured images of Ciel's tiny body in the woods, as cold as the darkness of Vincent's cruel world.

Frances, ever so perceptive, was the one to inform him that some of her guests had seen Ciel with a maid that did not fit the description of any of the Midford's servant. The dread in his heart turned into blind rage as Vincent realized that someone, some low life scum from the world of sins, had kidnapped, had dared to touch, his beloved son.

Fury was something he could use, though; while despair paralyzed him like the poison of a snake, fury fuelled his actions like gasoline fuelled fire. In less than a minute he was requesting a carriage for him, Diedrich, and another one to take Rachel and Ann back to the Phantomhive Mansion. After discovering that the kidnapper had requested for a carriage to take them to London, they departed immediately, meeting Tanaka there, who came under Rachel's orders, ready to assist in the recovery of his Young Master.

It did not take long for him to find the woman who had kidnapped his son; Vincent knew this strategy well, and he knew that the key to it was keeping the child calm and happy, unaware that he was being taken away from his parents. She most likely approached Ciel, immediately gaining his trust due to her uniform, and told him to come with her to a place where they would wait for the other kidnappers. Ciel would not have questioned a thing; although he was a bright child, he would see no reason to doubt the word of a woman who apparently worked for his aunt.

If she had not met with the others yet, the false servant would most likely be distracting Ciel, trying to keep away any suspicion that may arise from random bystanders, or even Ciel himself. London was a busy city, one filled with people and young noble children being taken care of by maids; no one would notice Ciel and his kidnapper, and no one would suspect a thing once they got inside a carriage went to their hideout.

Vincent's mind worked quickly. She would be trying to please Ciel, keeping him from calling out or asking question… That meant she would most likely obey any wish his son may have. Ciel probably had no idea of the severity of the situation, but he would have noticed her serving disposition, and would most certainly take full advantage of such loose boundaries.

Vincent knew his son better than any other person in this world, and he knew that given the chance, Ciel would ask to be taken to his favorite candy store.

It did not take long for them to arrive at the famous, and Ciel's favorite, store, situated at the heart of London, with vitrines filled with beautifully decorated pastries and masterfully crafted candy, but for Vincent it felt longer than an eternity. Just as he expected, Ciel was there, basking in sweets while his kidnapper impatiently looked around, searching for her accomplices. She did not notice them approaching until Ciel looked up and, with that kind and bright smile, called out for Vincent.

Never before had he felt as relieved as when Ciel ran into his arms, safe and unharmed. As he hugged Ciel, Vincent felt like a massive rock had been moved away from his chest, allowing him to breathe for the first time since Ann informed them that she had not seen Ciel for a good hour. It felt as if all the air that had been knocked out of his lungs returned in a single second, forcing him to let out a relieved sighed as soon as his son turned those eyes, Rachel's eyes, towards him. Ciel's smile, so bright and radiant, chased away all the despair that had enveloped Vincent's being during the short amount of time he was lost.

His light, his most precious light that kept him sane in the world he despised, the light for which he sinned so many times and would sin a thousand times more if needed, was back.

As Vincent picked up Ciel, discreetly checking for any injuries while nodding and smiling to the boy's careless chatter, the woman attempted to escape. Diedrich and Tanaka, though, were quick to stop her without causing a commotion, causing her face to pale more than Vincent had ever thought possible for a human. Such a subtle and involuntary act left it clear that this was not just a simple kidnapping. This woman knew who he was, she knew his reputation, and she was wise enough to be terrified.

This woman had not kidnapped Ciel Phantomhive, son of Earl Phantomhive… She had kidnapped the son of the Queen's Watchdog.

The realization brought an enormous amount of sadistic satisfaction; a twisted sort of joy, a tainted feeling born from the desire to cause as much anguish to this person as possible. His sinful soul, that darkness in him that had stained his hands with blood and eaten away any goodness, any light his being could ever hope to produce, yearned to cause as much suffering to that woman and her accomplices as possible. This sick part of him was conjoined with the overwhelming need to protect that which he could never live without, fuelling the vengeful feelings that burned in his chest.

He placed Ciel back on the ground and asked Tanaka to take him back to the Phantomhive Mannor, where Rachel and Ann would be waiting, certain to hug him and spoil him with more sweets as soon as he asked for them. Tanaka bowed and led his Young Master to his own carriage, smiling at Ciel and lightly scolding him for his over consumption of sweets. As the two left, Ciel looked out the window and eagerly waved at him with an innocent smile, reminding Vincent of the promise he made himself; the promise that said he would never allow Ciel's light to be extinguished by the England's scums.

The things he did that day would have made his younger self sick; it would, perhaps, still had the same effect on him, had his victims not targeted his son. They cried and screamed, begging for mercy, for forgiveness, but Vincent was deaf to all of it. They had tried to take Ciel, tried to harm the light that made his miserable existence, his dark reality filled with suffering, tried to taint that which was so pure and perfect, and for that, Vincent would show no mercy. Diedrich stayed by his side, giving no signs of repulsion or reluctance; he obeyed Vincent's every order, sometimes appearing to take a small amount of enjoyment.

Only one of those scums survived that night, with the order to inform all of the Underworld that if any of them even thought of coming anywhere near Ciel, they would find hell to be more pleasant the wrath of Vincent Phantomhive.

It was past dinner time when he departed with his carriage back home, knowing full well that this day marked the moment Vincent turned his back towards the light for good, extinguishing any sparks that may have survived. The loss, though, did not even register in his mind as the carriage finally reached its destination.

Rachel was sitting on their bed, wearing a nightgown with her hair down, forming loose curls. She looked like an angel, and for a moment Vincent felt his breath hitch, just like when he first saw her. Her eyes were not on him, though; by her side, in their bed, slept Ciel, their Ciel, looking like God's most perfect angel, as Vincent had no doubt he was.

It was true: he did not need to be a creature of light, for Rachel and Ciel would provide him with all the light his disgusting being craved and needed to survive.

They were a blessing; one he did not deserved, but most certainly needed. There was not a day that went by that he was not grateful for their existence in his life.

As he sat himself on the bed, after washing up and dressing into his night clothes, Rachel finally acknowledge his presence.

"I was so worried." She said, not taking her eyes off Ciel "I was so scared that we… That I would never see him again. That we would have lost him forever."

"That would never happen." Vincent tried to keep his voice soft, but certain, as he spoke "I would never allow that to happen."

"But what if it is out your control?" Rachel finally looked up, her beautiful blue eyes glittering with worry "You are powerful, Vincent, incredibly so… But even you can't control everything. You can't… There are things you cannot do, and…"

"It doesn't matter." Vincent shook his head "It doesn't matter what it is, or what happens, I will always do everything, go to any lengths, to protect you and Ciel."

Rachel's smile was small, but still uncertain.

"But words matter little, do they not?" Vincent turned his eyes to the sleeping boy, blissfully unaware of the torment his parents were going through… Blissfully unaware of the evils and darkness of the world; pure and innocent, just as Vincent would make sure to keep him "We were naïve to think no one would attempt to hurt Ciel. The fact is that he is a noble, a future Earl. He is the heir of the Phantomhive family, and that alone makes him a great target for those who are greedy."

"But that's not all he is, is it?" Rachel said "He is also your son. The Queen's Watchdog's pup. That makes the danger even worst."

"It does." Vincent nodded. It would be no use to lie to Rachel, who was always so perceptive "And as much as I wish, we cannot keep him under surveillance all hours of the day."

"It would make him miserable." Rachel smiled sadly "He is an energetic child, despise his poor health. Even Ann gets tired after playing with him and Lizzie, and Edward, when he joins in, for a while… He is also so intelligent… No doubt Ciel would probably manage to escape the watch of any bodyguard we hire."

"Yes…" Vincent smiled "That is true… His bodyguard would need to be very special."

And that is when the idea came to him. Ciel needed a protector who, not only would be incredibly loyal and never leave his side, but also be someone whom Ciel would never wish to depart from either. He needed someone who would do more than just protect; he needed someone to entertain him, to keep him company when no one else could, and who would put Ciel's wellbeing first above all else.

The next day, Vincent came home with just that. Ciel, who always came running to greet him, stopped midway as soon as he realized his father had not returned home alone.

"Puppy!" he yelled, and ran once again, jumping up and down until Vincent put the new addition to the Phantomhive family on the ground. "What's his name? What's his name, father?"

"Well, what would you like to name him?" Vincent smiled "He is your friend now, after all."

Ciel's eyes shone like Vincent had never seen before. His smile was brighter than any start in the universe. The puppy, yet to be named, jumped on him, knocking the boy on his back and prompting the happiest laugh Ciel ever gave.

Rachel's expression, which had been delightfully shocked when she first saw the new puppy, turned into one of realization as their eyes met, and her slight nod showed Vincent that she approved of his idea.

"Now, Ciel, be careful how you play with him" Rachel said, kneeling by Ciel and his new best friend "He is just a puppy, and you will need to teach him and discipline him, okay?"

"Okay!" Ciel nodded, not even looking at his mother "I'll teach him everything he needs to know! I'll take good care of you, Sebastian!"

And so he did. For such a young child, Ciel was incredibly responsible when it came to Sebastian, his new best friend and protector. The young Phantomhive would teach the dog simple tricks, feed him at regular times, scold him when he entered the mansion without cleaning his paws, and helped bathe him when necessary.

It did not take long for the pup to become a treasured part of the Phantomhive family. At night, as it was custom for him and Rachel to do it, Vincent would often check on his son and see him sleeping happily with Sebastian curled up on his side, providing him with warmth and comfort. During most days Ciel and the pup would run in the gardens, playing until it was too cold or too dark and Tanaka asked both of them to return to the house. On rainy days, they would run around the house, or at times stay in the study, playing together, and when Rachel's or Ciel's health would take a turn for the worst, Ciel and Sebastian would stay in bed together all day, listening to Rachel's voice as she read her favorite books out loud as she kept them company. Even Vincent grew more found of the dog than he could ever imagine; now, instead of just Ciel running to greet him when he returned to the manor after being away, Sebastian would join in, giving Vincent a warm welcome and the reassurance that Ciel was happy.

Besides the protection, the companionship Sebastian provided to the young Phantomhive was perhaps the best asset the dog could provide; the Phantomhive mansion was isolated, Ciel's health poor, and the few children Ciel knew his age rarely visited him, leaving the boy with even fewer friends. Occasionally Lizzie and Edward would visit, but those were not regular events, and they would do little to appease Ciel's growing loneliness. It warmed Vincent's heart, then to know that his boy was no longer alone while his friends were too far to play with him, or his parents and servants too busy with their own adult matters to provide him with some much needed attention.

The only time the two were apart was during the late hours of the night. At first Ciel protested against the separation, not wanting to leave his best friend's side, but Vincent was able to quickly convince the boy that Sebastian needed to be taken on night walks so he would not need to go out when the entire household was asleep, and Ciel was still too young to take such responsibility; his bedtime was, after all, two hours after dinner had been served, at nine in the night, and Sebastian needed to go for his walk at eleven.

The boy pouted, but did not protest, for even he knew this was a solid argument. When Vincent laid him in bed, after reading him a story, the boy would always ask him to promise that Sebastian would be taken to his room immediately after his last walk of the day. Vincent would always smile at that, giving his precious son his word before kissing him goodnight, his soul taking in all of his son's warm and radiant light as he repeated the words back to him. Vincent would only leave his son's side when he was sure Ciel was fully asleep.

Never did he break his promise, for Vincent would never think of separating Ciel from his protector for too long. Although he and Rachel thought Sebastian sleeping Ciel's bed was a cute at first, Vincent began to see another benefit; were an intruder attempt to take Ciel in the middle of the night, Sebastian would be there, ready to protect the boy he sees as his master and friend.

He was being trained for the purpose. Ciel handled basic training during the day; he would teach Sebastian to sit, fetch, stop, and other tricks, though the most important lesson the dog was learning was to obey Ciel at all times. Vincent, during the night, would give Sebastian the training of a guard dog, of a protector, for although Vincent grew to treasure his canine friend, he would never forget his true purpose.

Sebastian was, and always would be, the protector of Vincent's most precious light.

However, there were places and times Sebastian could not follow Ciel. In those cases, Vincent was always vigilant; he would always make sure that he, Rachel, Tanaka, or even Diedrich, were by Ciel's side. The incident at Edward's birthday party had taught the Queen's watchdog a hard lesson; one he would die before forgetting.

It was two years later, when Ciel was but eight, that Vincent's assurance towards Ciel's safety were shaken again. They were at party Vincent was hosting, and Ciel, ever so shy around strangers, stuck by his side like a shadow, just as Vincent would have wanted. Although all of the guests were noble, many of them were involved in the Underworld; they were paws Vincent used in his games, in his dirty doings, yet he was perfectly aware that at any moment one of them could turn sides, were someone else capable of offering enough money to override their fear of the sinful Earl.

Baron Kelvin came to him that night, greeting him and his son politely and with a smile of adoration. They met for a mere instant, less than a minute, and yet Vincent could not shake away the feeling of something being wrong. Vincent knew the Baron could see, could feel Ciel's light; the look he gave his child was one of awe, the look of a lowly creature experiencing the joys of a light so radiant and warm as Ciel's for the first time. It would not be long before the man's cravings began; before he was willing to do anything to have more of the light he only caught a glimpse of before Ciel ran off to embrace Chlaus.

Vincent knew he would need to do everything in his power to keep such filth away from Ciel.

It occurred to him, on more than one occasion, that perhaps some extra vigilance was needed. Vincent knew that besides himself, Tanaka, Alexis, and Sebastian, there were other affiliates of the Phantomhive family, such as Diedrich and Chlaus, who would more than willingly risk their lives for Ciel's protection… Yet, as the years went by, as Baron Kelvin began to grow more involved with the Underworld, and as the scums Vincent needed to put back in their places grew more and more bold, it always felt like the amount of protection Ciel had, the amount of vigilance he was under, would never be enough.

The truth was that Ciel was growing up. Soon it would be expected of Vincent to teach him about the evils of the world, teach him how to dirty his hands and cover the blood with expensive gloves. Soon Vincent would be tasked with the mission of introducing his beloved son, a fragile creature of light, to the world of darkness.

The thought was one he despised, and so his ruthlessness grew. His time to clean this world of evil, to make sure the Watchdog would no longer be needed, was running short. Vincent would protect Ciel from the darkness, no matter what it took.

And this was the reason why he never went through with the idea. Undertaker was powerful man, and loyal to the Phantomhives by the love he bore Vincent's mother. Yet the cloak of darkness that the man wore was heavier than the one Vincent had been given when he accepted his position of ruler of the Underworld. Since the day he had met Undertaker, at the tender age of three, Vincent had felt, had known, that something was not right with him. As the years went by, his suspicions were proven true when the man failed to age even a day. And although he proved himself to be loyal and a strong ally, the fact that darkness followed his every move, that it flowed out of his being at every second, was something the sinful Earl could never ignore.

Vincent knew not what Undertaker was, but he knew he never wanted Ciel to become aware that such things existed in this world, much less get involved in them.

For that reason, Vincent never asked the man he known his entire life to look after the most important thing in his life. Even as he began to investigate the case of numerous kidnappings of children who were around Ciel's age, he could never bring himself to ask that of a man he knew would taint that which was so pure.

The case was one the hardest Vincent had ever encountered. Children between the ages of eight and twelve, of all classes and all nationalities, disappearing without a trace. Sometimes the perpetrators would set the buildings that they were on fire, burning everything to ashes, either in hope of destroying any evidences or for the police to believe that the fire had killed whatever child had been taken.

It made Vincent sick. His investigations led him to believe this was an underground cult, since the disappearances occurred too further apart on land and too close together on time for there not to be quite a few people involved. With winter, Christmas, and Ciel's birthday coming on, the last thing this world and Vincent needed were worthless scums kidnapping innocent children for their sadistic and twisted reasons.

He was following a lead that led to a young nobleman who had recently graduated medical school but chose not to go into practice, a man named Aleister Chamber, when Diedrich suggested he take a break from the case that was so clearly draining him to be with the ones he loved. Ann's recent loss was taking a toll in the entire family, and soon it would be Ciel's birthday, an occasion that Vincent never missed, no matter what.

He never returned to the investigation, however, and Diedrich, ridden with guilt, returned to Germany, never to contact Chlaus, Undertaker, or any of his affiliates in England until three year later.

Because that night, the night of Ciel's tenth birthday, was the day in which everything Vincent had tried prevent for years finally happened. As they were preparing for the party, the darkness, the evil came, unbidden, and destroyed in its way in the form of flames and underworld scums. On Ciel's birthday, Vincen't world, his cold and dark world of shadows, came to claim that which was most pure and light, that which believed was rightful theirs.

Vincent refused to be the gate that would welcome his son into the darkness… So the darkness came and did his job for him, taking Ciel to the dark path.

The father had ran as fast as he could, just as he did four years ago, Rachel fast on his heels, as soon as the house began to burn. Both ran to Ciel's room, where he was supposed to be, and found Sebastian, Ciel's protector, dead already.

His vision was becoming blurry as his lungs inhaled more and more smoke, yet all his mind could think of was Ciel. Dread was flooding his soul, drowning him in sorrow, and part of Vincent knew that it was the smoke, but another part of him knew that the fear that he was experiencing, the fear that was taking over his body, was also responsible for the fact that he could not breathe.

He felt his mind panic, terrorized with the knowledge that Ciel, his son, was in danger. Ciel could be hurt, Ciel could be in pain… Ciel, whose health was poor, Ciel could already be dead.

Terror turned to a glimpse of madness, for the idea of Ciel leaving his life forever was not something he could handle. His life, without Ciel, would be meaningless, dark, with no hope of ever gaining sanity again.

Ciel… He needed to find Ciel. He needed to protect Ciel. Protect his precious light… protect his precious son!

He was about to barge out of the room in search of him, when he heard Rachel fall to the ground with a cry. The fact that she had been able to handle the smoke for this long was a miracle that had not registered in Vincent's mind until he heard her cry. However, before he could turn around to see her, he felt the stabbing his back, deep and merciless, paralyzing him on the spot.

He fell to the ground, eyes on the door, unable to move, as conscious, as life, fled him second by second. He could hear two people walking, see their feet as they hid behind the door. The entire time the panic, the terror, the rage, never left him, even as his eyes began to close and as he drew what he knew would be his final breaths.

He heard his son calling, heard his hurried footsteps, and all the fear and panic and rage were replaced by desperation. As he heard his son call out for him, unable to answer, unable to run towards him, all Vincent could think about some sort of salvation.

His precious, innocent child of the light, his boy who had never wronged anyone, his Ciel, whose light always shone bright and kept him sane in a word of cold terror, was being taken away to face an unknown fate.

The last thing he heard was Ciel screaming as the people who hid behind the door grabbed him.

The last thing he thought before death came to him was a plea, for someone, anyone, to save his precious Ciel.

**Author's Note:**

> And you know how the rest of the story plays out. This is a kind of character-analysis fanfic, and I wanted to explore Vincent's character and portray him as… A tragic figure, of sorts. I think, from the clues we were given in the manga, that Vincent was a good man, but the position he was made him do bad things, and that lead him to despise himself and think of himself as monstrous… And then when Ciel came to be, Vincent, as any parent, would do anything to protect his son, and that is the point I think he turned darker… But I don't think he was evil. When we see Ciel in flash backs, he is happy and smiling and… Well, very innocent, and I don't think someone who is evil or completely sinister would raise a child like that… So that was what I was going for; tragic, self-loathing, good turning dark in order to protect what he loves… But I guess it came out as a bit dramatic/Drama Queen-ish? I dunno…
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this story… The original idea was for it to be only 4 or 5 pages long… It turned out to be 15, so triple the original plan. Oops. I'm not great with planning oneshot.


End file.
